


G h o s t

by Smolsized



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, But he comes back, Character Death, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek is a Softie, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you have noticed, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magic, May contain triggers, Old plot of mine, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent, Witches, so it's okay, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolsized/pseuds/Smolsized
Summary: ❝For there was never a person who held Derek's heart, such as he did❞where Stiles' death is a burden of Derek's past, buried aside half of the Hale family in a bed of ashes. That is until an intrusive stranger rekindles the burning flames, letting them roar to life with rebirth from chaos.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to publish this on here forEVER like you guy's don't even know. I'm so excited to write this story due to the fact that this is my very first sterek story (that isn't a one shot). I'm not sure if I'll make this a series or not just yet, for now this will just one book. 
> 
> Please ignore any grammatical errors you find, I write on my phone alot hahax
> 
> ~gail

When Scott enters the pack house his nostrils flare in warning at the lingering unfamiliar scent that mingles with his alpha's. The sound of a stranger's heartbeat drums through his ears in a manner that is too rapid. He decides against shifting into his beta wolf form and instead stalks towards where his senses pull him. He watches from behind the wall that cuts off the front door to the living room as a boy, no older than twenty-two, looks around as if he's confused as if he wasn't breaking and entering. His clothes are torn and begrimed, it looks like he rolled around in the mud for weeks.

 

His pale skin peeks through the holes of his clothing revealing a series of violent red scorch marks that imprint deeply. His hair is matted to his skull with what looks to be dried blood and his fingernails are split and bleeding badly. Stepping into view Scott clears his throat looking at the boy warily when he flinches but turns to catch Scott's eye. "You lost dude?" Scott says easing towards casual, he doesn't want to trigger the stranger. "I'm looking for Der-ek Hale or Cora Hale or any Hale." His voice is raspy from lack of use each word he speaks leaves a grimace of slight pain on his face.

 

Skeptically Scott gives the boy a more thorough look over before deeming him worthy. "I could leave a message." Scott tries, hoping the possible serial killer will take the hint and leave. "You don't understand I have to see him." The boy croaks in argument. "You do realize that I can have you arrested for several charges including breaking and entering plus trespassing on private property right?" Scott argues right back.

 

"Well, I guess you're going to have to arrest me because I'm not leaving until I speak to Derek or Talia Hale, I know one of them were here." The boy says fiercely glaring at Scott. Scott isn't sure what to do at this point. Suddenly realization breaks out on the boy's face. "You're a beta wolf," he states rather than asking. Scott stiffens at that because how the hell did he know that?

 

"You're crazy and I have no idea what you're talking about." Scott lies but the other boy just narrows his eyes. "I may be crazy but I'm not stupid and I'm not a hunter either so you can relax." The boy rolls his eyes and it's such a casual gesture that Scott has to remind himself that this is an intruder. Scott does relax slightly, though, this boy doesn't seem like a threat. Hesitantly Scott open's his mouth, "You can stay and wait for Derek but dude you look like you could use a shower." Scott doesn't know if he crossed the line with his comment when the room is met by silence.

 

The boy looks down at his attire before looking back up.

 

"Ditto, was that you offering me a shower?" Scott immediately curses his over friendly nature before nodding. "I guess, I probably have some clothes that you could fit without being too baggy, follow me." Scott cuts himself off turning on his heel.  
"I'm Scott by the way," Scott says once the two reach the spare bathroom in his old room. "Stiles." the kid gives a small smile that Scott returns. Scott sets a pile of his old clothes on the edge of the sink with a body cloth and towel before moving out so Stiles can walk in. 

 

When he brushes past Stiles he gets an unnerving whiff of something earthly, similar to the smell of rebirth or nature. He brushes it off, trusting Stiles just enough not to steal anything, before jogging back downstairs. Scott racks his brain over a cold beer and Harry Potter trying to figure out what was wrong with Stiles scent earlier. He's a good thirty-two minutes into the movie when none other than Stiles interrupts. "Is this Derek's pack? Where is Joe? Or Armada? Or -" Scott cuffs the boy off once he recognizes that he is naming off people who died in the Hale fire.

 

"Dude, um you don't remember the Hale fire or what happened to what had to have been at least half of the Hale family in the fire?" Scott slowly eases over to what had rattled Stiles into asking about Derek's deceased family members. A picture of the pack hanging up in the hall. Scott is laying on the grass with his head against Allison's thigh as he stares up at her adoringly, Isaac is goofing off with Cora slightly in the distance, Laura and Kira are having a fierce argument barely two meters away from Scott and Allison. Just slightly out of frame is Erica Boyd and Derek all looking down into a book, Erica is laughing wholeheartedly while Boyd is smiling this large rare smile. Derek, on the other hand, isn't smiling but he also isn't frowning, so Scott took it as a win.

 

"What year is it today?" Stiles asks as his eyes roam to the next picture of Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan and Scott himself are covered in paint from when they were rebuilding the Hale house. "It's 2017 man, are you alright?" Scott doesn't like the way Stiles' face pales and his heartbeat picks up. "Was the Hale fire in 2011?" Stiles closes his eyes tightly waiting. "I believe so, yeah," Scott answers watching as Stiles takes a deep breath. "I've been dead for six years, or I was dead for six years." If Scott hadn't been dealing with this supernatural bullshit since his sophomore year of high school he would have thought that Stiles was crazy.

 

"How are you alive right now? Cause dude I can hear your heartbeat and it's pretty strong." Scott questions and Stiles take another deep breath. "I don't know, there's a huge chunk of my memory missing and that's why I need Derek's help." Stiles finally finishes. The two stand in awkward silence until Hermione says a familiar spell on Harry Potter catching Stiles' attention. "Is that Harry Potter?" Stiles gives a small grin when Scott nods. "Ron Weasley is hands down the best character." Stiles gives a small laugh that comes out croaked.

 

"Hey, I can get you some water go sit down," Scott says glad to be off of the uncomfortable topic of the Hale fire. Stiles doesn't object he just simply sit on the couch with his legs crossed and feet tucked as if he were waiting for someone to sit behind him. Scott notes that Derek sometimes does the opposite of the position, he sits back like he's waiting for someone to lean on him. Shaking off that thought Scott heads to the kitchen to grab at least four water bottles, hey, this guy has been dead for six years he probably needs it.

 

There's a doubt nagging at Scott's mind about Stiles' sanity but he ignores it when the first few seconds Scott saw the boy he looked a confused mess.

 

He retreats back into the living-room to see Stiles looking absently at the television set and Scott tally's that look up to be one indicating deep thought, recognizing it due to his mother having worn it ever since after his dad left. Afer that Scott simply hands Stiles the water bottles and watches him down them like air. Once Stiles' voice isn't as scratchy they both lure the other into small talk. Around at a quarter to eight Stiles and Scott are talking along with joking as if they had known each other their whole life that is until the front door opens. Stiles' heartbeat spikes and his he snaps towards the entrance. There standing soaked to the bone with her heels clung tightly between her fingers is Lydia Martian and hey when did it start raining?

 

The strawberry blonde is cursing the high heaven's when she storms into the living room. "Scott, I hope you don't mind a bed buddy tonight because Jackson is not coming near m- who are you?" The woman stops in her tracks once she catches a glimpse of Stiles. "He's a friend of Derek's and I don't think Allison would appreciate a third body in our bed," Scott interjects before Stiles can open his mouth. The woman looks to Stiles skeptically before continuing towards the staircase. "That was Lydia she's usually accompanied by her jack in a box boyfriend-" almost as if he knew he was being spoken ill of Jackson walks through the front door before Scott can even finish his sentence.

 

He blatantly ignores both boy's, seeming uncaring of Stiles' or Scott's presence as he follows Lydia's angry scent.

 

"You're overreacting." is the last thing Scott hears before the bedroom door closes and the steel walls of solitary soundproof confinement enforce the one thing they were made to do.

 

By the time the whole pack is home and in the living room watching a movie in their pajamas (all subtly avoiding sitting next to Stiles, unsure if they can trust him yet) Stiles becomes more jittery. His leg bounces apprehensively which is setting the pack on edge even more. It seems as the more anxious Stiles gets the worst the storm outside furthers. "Exactly how do you know Derek?" The tall dark and handsome guy questions- Boyd Stiles reminds himself. With all eyes on him, Stiles is about to answer until the front door opens and he feels Derek before he sees him.

 

It's almost if the soulmate bond rekindles itself and Stiles feels slightly faint. By the way even Stiles own human ears can hear Derek stumble, he knows he feels it too. Stiles stands to his feet and Derek rounds the corner, panting like a ragged animal before he's running into Stiles head on. Last minute his body merges with Stiles' wrapping him in a tight embrace all the while choking on a sob not caring that he's still soaked from outside. Stiles can't help but cry too and he pulls away just slightly to look into the eyes he's missed so dearly.

 

"Oh baby, what did you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy's enjoyed chapter one! There's a lot more to come :)!


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is such a flop, yikes

"oh baby, what did you do?"

It's almost as if Derek couldn't hear the question as he only holds Stiles in a merciless, death grip. Though desperate for answers, Stiles doesn't complain but complies by wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and snuggling deeper into his chest. Sadly, the moment is short-lived when Stiles recalls the closing window of opportunity. He pulls away from Derek and gives the man his best 'mommy glare' or at least that's what Cora and Armada called it. "Derek, what. did. you. do?" Stiles says slowly and only receives the hurt puppy look that Derek will never outgrow.

"I didn't- how?" Derek looks confused and happy all in one. "I don't know. I woke up this morning in a coffin, six feet underground. Which can only mean I was dead." Stiles doesn't break eye contact. "I was dead for six years but today I'm walking around with a heartbeat, What did you do?" Stiles has a fierce look that Derek recognizes as determination. "I didn't do this Stiles, I know the consequences that follow when using magic for self-gain." Derek can't help but mumble softly, fingers twitching to touch his once dead mate. He needs reassurance that he won't lose him this time, he can't go through that again.

Almost knowingly, Stiles pulls him back into the embrace. The pack can't help their prying eyes. They all know that this is an intimate moment and that they should give the two privacy but they can't bring themselves to look away. In all the years of knowing Derek, no one has ever seen him smile like the way he is right now into the crook of Stiles neck where he thinks no one can see. Derek takes in a deep inhale of Stiles before giving a content sigh.

"Your scent, it's changed. " Derek mumbles into his clothed shoulder. Subconsciously Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's damp hair. "What do I smell like?" Stiles mutters quietly as he drops his chin on Derek's shoulder. "You smell the same, like cinnamon and the woods but there's something else, something I can't describe," Derek responds with his eyebrows pulling together in thought. "Is it a good thing?" Stiles can't help but ask.

"I don't know, but I do know that you aren't allowed to die again, ever," Derek growls out the words hugging the boy punishably tight. "I'll try." is the reply that Stiles supplies and it may not be what Derek wants to hear but it's the truth. "God, I've missed you so much," Derek says almost breathlessly, this is all surreal and he's afraid to blink because he knows that if he does Stiles will be gone and his arms will once again be empty. "We have to figure out who did this and why because let me tell you if I start getting a craving for brains I'm offing myself without hesitation." Stiles jokes with a small grin tugging at his lips but Derek doesn't find humor in it at all. He may never be able to hear a joke about Stiles dying ever again.

"Shut up." is what Derek responds with as he buries his face deeper into Stiles' neck, scent marking him heavily. "As much as I've missed you (and whoa you actually grew out a full beard, cool) shouldn't you properly introduce me to your pack?" Stiles questions once he catches sight of the pack's inquisitive eyes. Derek frowns for a second because he didn't plan on putting distance between his face and Stiles' neck anytime soon but when Derek doesn't comply the pale boy begins to pull away from his grasp startling his wolf to the point of his human form giving a low whimperish growl. "Okay okay, just--I--I need a minute." Derek supplies gripping Stiles as if his life depends on it. It was the truth, after the past six years of pure pain and agony without the one thing that kept Derek grounded he wasn't ready to share now that he had his mate back in his arms.

Stiles hums understandingly pressing a soft kiss to the man's cheek. Derek can't help but lean into the tender touch, slightly letting his eyes drop. "I'm not going anywhere." Stiles mumbles his voice soft and sincere, "Not this time." he adds. Derek can only nod his head letting the seconds pass by in a blur. When the alpha finally gathers his thoughts and files them into words he pulls away from the warm embrace reluctantly and turns to face his pack members who are still staring confused.

Though everyone seems to give off an enthusiastic scent (even Jackson) and curious aurora. "As you all know, most of my family was--murdered in a house fire set by Kate Argent," Derek pauses when his throat clenches, the words never got easier to say but Stiles' hand is subtlety resting on his upper arm in a comfort mechanism the two had made up years ago. "My immediate family and their mates along with children weren't the only one's in the house during the fire," Derek pauses once more, his hand feeling for Stiles' just to be sure he's still there. "I-I never really told anyone besides the police investigating my family's case but my finance--my mate, Stiles, he was in the house during the fire as well." Derek's eyes lock with Stiles' whiskey brown one's. Stiles can see the guilt and sorrow pooling in the orbs of Derek's eyes and he immediately shakes his head.

"Don't give me that look." He says giving Derek the most cutthroat look he can muster. "I'm sorry I should've-" Derek begins but Stiles intervenes, "Stop that, don't apologize for things you don't have control over." Stiles words are sharp and his heartbeat backs up the claim that he doesn't blame Derek for what happened to him. Tension and guilt bleed out of Derek's shoulders at this and a new calm washes over the room. Confusion still lingers in the room but with a lesser flow as Derek's betas stare at his and Stiles' intertwined fingers in astonishment. "If he was in the house during the fire-how is- I mean he smells human so he couldn't have-" an Asian girl -Kira, (Stiles thinks) comments cutting herself off, her expression wary.

"Survived?" Stiles supplies before adding, "I didn't," with that being said Stiles rolls up the sleeves to the shirt Scott had lint him revealing a series of burn marks. "I'm not sure how I'm standing here right now, you know, breathing and all. That's what I came here for, I need help finding the person who did this." Stiles gestures to himself standing. "So you weren't going to come find me if you knew who brought you back?" Derek turns to glare at Stiles and fuck Stiles should've kept that part to himself. "I----no, I wasn't," Stiles admits, refusing to cower though he really wants to with all these unfamiliar eyes trained on him and the feel of Derek's wrath coming along. "Why?" Derek can't help but growl as he glares holes into the pale skin he normally would worship under different circumstances.

"Because Derek, you and I both know this isn't permanent. When whoever did this realize that I'm just some over talkative spaz with ADHD and no true value to the supernatural realm I'll drop dead in seconds, and I don't want to put you through that again." Stiles' cheeks are flushed from his ramble but it's worth it when Derek's face softens. "I'm just glad to have you here again, Cora and Laura are going to try and keep you under lock and key when they find out, Peter might even be strangely pleased," Derek says making Stiles laugh softly. "Of course, I was always his favorite. But speaking of him, he might know what's going on." Stiles suggests making Derek nod. "I'll give him a call." there's a hint of a smile on Derek's lips when Stiles gives him another bone crushing hug. "I have this weird need just to hug you forever." sighs Stiles making Derek snort.

"Imagine what it feels like for me." Derek's words pierce Stiles' heart making his mind dift to the thought of his father. "My dad- is he okay?" he knows his heart beat is racing at the mention that his father might be dead and it puts all of the wolves in the room on edge. "He's okay Stiles, our conversations are brief but I can tell he misses you." Derek gives his mate a squeeze calming him instantly. Stiles gives a breath of relief before his face morphs into a scowl. "What do you mean brief? You two use to be the best of friends." Stiles narrows his eyes at the tall brooding wolf who looks almost sheepish under his gaze.

"You don't understand Stiles, things were different after the fire. I was borderline feral after you died and your dad was no better even as a human. I distanced myself from any and all contact to protect everyone. It took me three years to start rebuilding my pack." is Derek's response and Stiles can't help the guilt that hangs over his heart. "I'm sorry, I just- you guys shouldn't have stopped talking because of me." Stiles gives a shrug of his shoulders. "Who's your dad?" asks a curious Lydia. "The sheriff," Derek answers for Stiles making the pack go slack-jawed. "Did I miss something?" Stiles raises an eyebrow.

"The sheriff had a son?" Scott joins in confusion confined in his voice.

"My dad doesn't tend to bring up touchy subjects." is all Stiles says.

-

As the night wears on the pack all decide to retire to bed leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the confinement of their rebuilt bedroom to figure out whatever this was. "I bet you it's dark magic." Stiles blabbers from the middle of the bed where he has three different books laid out in front of him as he lies on his side. Derek lies besides him, well kind of. His head is nested into his fiancée's stomach while the lower half of his body slightly hangs off the bed. "Mhm, you smell like Scott, take that off." demands a sleepy Derek. "Are you even listening?" Stiles huffs but proceeds to take off the shirt. "Mhm." comes the murmured response of Derek as he barrows further into Stiles. "Just keep talking, please." Derek says wrapping his arm around Stiles' middle section. "That's a first." Stiles tries to joke but it falls on mute ears. With a sigh, Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's hair. 

"Let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me and my inability to update, this chapter was just a bit harder to word out without completely giving some things away


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I know I know haha, the reason this chapter took so long is because I'm such a procrastinator lmao you guys don't even know and by the way none of my stories are beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night drenched in his own sweat. He pants slightly, trying to even out his breathing. He runs a hand through his demolished hair, removing it from where it had stuck to his forehead. The smell of charcoaled flesh still sweeps into his nostrils and he can still feel the ghost of flames licking at his skin. Beside him, Derek sleeps silently and at peace with a tight grip on him.

 

After a few failed attempts of trying to escape Derek's hold Stiles goes laxed and stills his breathing once more.

 

He tries closing his eyes and going back to sleep but his muscles feel strained and his eyes burn.

 

Sleep doesn't come.

 

After a while he can't take lying still anymore and he pries Derek's arm from his waist harshly. Derek merely stirs at the action. Stiles climbs out of the bed quietly and he hovers just for a second as he watches Derek heave peaceful breaths. With one last glance towards the bed Stiles grabs ahold of one of Derek's shirts that seem to drown him and a pair of pajama bottoms that will undoubtedly fit him loosely. Once he slides the shirt and pajama pants onto his much smaller frame, he sneaks out of the room.

 

He takes slow and careful steps while feeling the wall, the new renovation of the Hale house is different from the last layout and Stiles doesn't plan on falling and busting his ass.

 

Once he finally reaches the first landing, he notices that there's a small flicker of light coming from what looks to be the kitchen? Maybe the living-room? With the silent thud of his feet padding against the floor he follows the dem trail of light. Sure enough the light was coming from the kitchen. Most of the room was still indulged in bits of darkness but he could make out a figure seated at the island counter.

 

He cautiously stalks closer to the person whose shoulders are hunched forward as if shielding themselves. As he inches closer he makes out a mop of sandy blonde curls and broad shoulders. _Isaac,_ his mind supplies the name. "Hey." Stiles silently calls into the night. There's an awkward moment of silence, where he can see Isaac's shoulders tense but he relaxes just as fast as he tenses.

 

"Hi." the boy mumbles in response. Stiles hesitates in the doorway for a moment before he's sauntering over to a seat besides Isaac. He stops just next to the chair before looking up to Isaac. "Is--this okay?" he asks watching as Isaac once again goes stiff with tension. He watches as Isaac debates with himself before giving a stiff nod. Slowly, Stiles slides into the seat next to the blonde.

 

"Couldn't sleep?" Stiles inquirers as he tries to make small conversation. Instead of answering, Isaac stares ahead and out of the window that sits infront of them both with a clenched jaw. Stiles awkwardly looks to were his fingers fidget idly in his lap. "Okay, so you don't want to talk anymore." Stiles sighs mostly to himself but he knows Isaac heard him. Five minutes roll past in complete and utter silence as they both stare out into the dead of night.

 

As the slience dwells on, Stiles' mind begins to replay that of his dream. The scenes make him sick. They happen in quick flashes, like he's watching a video game simulation. He sees Derek's smile, hears Laura's laugh, smells the shampoo Cora used from when she hugged him that day. He's happy and he doesn't have a care in the world.

 

Then it's all gone.

 

Replaced by his own screams of pain as the fire burns him alive.

 

He quickly disables his thoughts and shoots up from his chair with shaky hands. The abrupt action earns him a startled expression from Isaac as the boy watches him with caution. Stiles walks away from his seat and towards the stove area. "Can--can you tell me where the tea kettle is?" Stiles asks while swallowing down a lump in his throat. Isaac frowns at how fast he can hear Stiles heartbeat drumming but he still points towards the cupboard just below the sink.

 

"Are....you okay?" He questions watching as Stiles bends to retrieve it. Having found the kettle, Stiles shoots up like a bullet with an 'ah ha' before filling it with water, completely ignoring the question. "Stiles, I asked if you were okay." Isaac repeats again, this time a bit louder making Stiles freeze where he's hunched over the sink. "Huh? Oh, I'm--uh, yeah-- I'm fine." Isaac can't tell if it's a lie or not, not having heard his heartbeat long enough to become familiar with it's beating patterns, so he drops it. He watches Stiles go about for a few seconds before turning back to his respective slot as he stares out the window, blocking everything else out.

 

He doesn't know how long he's been staring out the window but all so suddenly there's a steaming mug being set infront of him and when he looks up he can see Stiles sending him a small smile. "What's this?" he frowns, lifting the mug to his nose. "Decaf green tea." Stiles answers sliding back into the seat next to Isaac with a mug of his own. He watches Stiles cradle the cup close to himself before taking a sip and then another. Hesitantly he sniffs it again before following pursuit.

 

The first sip is pure bliss and before he knows it, he's slurping it all down. Stiles gives a quiet laugh at this. "Back when I was in college, I had the wrost insomnia ever known to man and it just got worse and worse with every semester until one night I called my dad crying. I was just so tired of being tired." Stiles gives a laugh and Isaac even manages a small smile. "My dad had told me that when I was younger my mom would give me decaf green tea and read to me because I could hardly ever sleep." there's a sad but fond smile on Stiles' lips as he continues. "Ever since then, whenever I can't sleep or have a nightmare I make myself some of this stuff and it always does the trick." Stiles mumbles the rest into the rim of his cup.

 

"I--Thanks." is all that Isaac can think to say because how do you reply to something like that? Stiles only nods in welcome as he continues to sip from his tea at a slow pace and it reminds Isaac that this boy-- _man_ is in fact human. A human who can't glup down steaming hot water like he can, a human who isn't as strong as him, a human who is no threat to him or his pack. The thought reassures him and puts him at ease. With a sigh, Isaac swallows hard and opens his mouth to speak.

 

"I--I have nightmares alot." Isaac supplies quietly and for a second he thinks that Stiles didn't hear him until the boy hums in acknowledgement. "I was the same, there's just stuff that no one should go through but you do and it leaves a brand of remembrance in your mind." Stiles sighs and Isaac hasn't heard something so relatable. "I had a nightmare about the fire and it bugs me that I can only remember bits and pieces of that day." Stiles confesses with a frown. "What do you remember?" Isaac asks curiously, Derek doesn't talk about the fire much. "I--I remember Derek and I were driving to his family home for some holiday, Christmas? Thanksgiving? Maybe the fourth of July? I don't know. Then I remember being greeted by everyone and running off to play with Derek's cousins, nieces and nephews--" Stiles swallows hard as tears well in his eyes at the memory of the children's excitement as some chanted "Uncle Stiles!" while others shrieked "Abominable snowman!" playfully before running away in hopes of being chased, though more than half of them were faster than him.

 

He doesn't remember any of them getting out of the house.

 

Stiles clears his throat, "After that everything goes blank and I'm trapped in the basement, under pieces of wood that were apart of the staircase. I remember panicking but not being able to move an inch, the smoke was so thick and all I could do was cough. When the fire came I was still conscious, the only thing I could do was scream at the top of my lungs." Stiles finishes with a shaky breath. Isaac gives a whimper without meaning to and he has the urge to hug Stiles. "I'm sorry--I made you tell me that, you didn't have to." he says with a wave of sadness washing over him. "You didn't make me, and it's best to talk about this stuff anyway right?" Stiles gives a tight lipped smile. Isaac gives him a small smile in turn.

 

"So, do you like pancakes?" Stiles' smile turns into a wicked grin. Isaac only returns it. "Who doesn't like pancakes?" he asks faking out rage. "Goodie, we should make some breakfast than." Stiles suggests clapping his hands together. Isaac gives a small shrug at this.

 

"As long as you do all of the work." he says making Stiles laugh.

 

-

 

It's around five forty five in the morning when Lydia comes barreling down the staircase fresh from the shower. Her hair is up in a neat bun and she's wearing a burgundy jumpsuit, a steadfast start of her morning routine. She always wakes up at a quarter to six, takes a long shower, does her hair and makeup before she's out the door and on her way to a stop and go for breakfast just before work. The only thing different about to day is the mouth watering smell coming from the kitchen. She frowns to herself as she walks to the kitchen cautiously.

 

When she enters the room, she takes in what looks to be a buffet of food. Her eyebrows crease in confusion, who made this? After a few seconds of standing in the doorway of the kitchen the faint sound of the television catches her attention. She quietly but quickly stalks towards the mute buzz of noise and what she finds make her eyebrows raise to her hairline. Sprawled out on the couch is a sleeping Stiles, half under him and half besides him is a sleeping Isaac as well.

 

The blonde has his face nuzzled into Stiles' armpit and a leg thrown over the other boy's left leg. He looks peaceful and that's something rare to see from Isaac when he's this close to someone who isn't Derek, Erica or Cora. Lydia stares for a little longer than necessary. It's clear that these are  
the two who made breakfast when taking in the state of their clothes and how tired they look. With a small smile climbing her face, Lydia grabs a hold of the blanket that hangs over the arm of the couch before she's drapping it over the both of them.

 

When she walks back into the kitchen she's startled by Jackson who is eating a piece of bacon. He looks up at hearing her enter and gives her a puzzled look. "Who made this?" he questions around a mouth full. "Stiles and Isaac." She says once she gets her heartbeat schooled back into a steady rhythm. She watches as his eyebrows pull together in disbelief.

 

"Stiles and _Isaa_ c?" He says slowly, even if he can't hear a blip in Lydia's heartbeat he doesn't believe it. "Don't believe me? They are currently cuddling on the couch." She snorts grabbing a plate before filling it with food. Jackson gives her a disbelieving look for a few minutes but simply shrugs it off. "I guess I'll take your word for it." he says, slipping right back into the act of not caring. The pair both stake their claims before finding themselves seats next to each other.

 

The next person to grace the duo with their presence is Erica and in tow is Boyd at her heel, like a body guard. Erica's hair is wild and untamed, her face is bare of makeup and she's still dressed in her white tanktop and yellow Spongebob shorts. Boyd for his part looks like his stoic-y stuff, his pajamas are magically unwrinkled. Erica's eyes are half lidded while she sniffs the air like a lazy pup. Slowy her features twitch with confusion.

 

"You guys....cooked?" she questions, her eyebrows pulling together and though Boyd doesn't say anything, his expression reflects her question. "Please, like I have time. Stiles and Isaac made all this." Lydia answers with a gesture towards the buffet of food after she finishes off her second pancake. Erica turns to Boyd with a look of 'Did you hear that too?' and he only shrugs in response. Erica sends him one more wary look before she's grabbing a plate and stacking it high with a hill of food. Boyd does the same.

 

The couple both claim seats close to Lydia and Jackson before digging in. "Oh my god...mmm..yes, we are defiantly  keeping this kid." Erica groans loudly, no one disagrees. "He's older than you." Jackson snorts earning a shrug from the girl. They fall into a comfortable silence after that, silently chewing away. Of course when it's absolutely peaceful that's the moment Scott chooses to burst down the stairs and into the kitchen like he's pants are on fire.  
The man doesn't even  acknowledge the other's presence as he makes a straight bee line for the plate of bacon. After Scott has devoured at least twelve pieces of bacon he gives a groan of relief, "I haven't had a real breakfast in months." he announces grabbing a plate. "And whose fault is that dumbass?" Jackson snorts rolling his eyes. Scott only sends him a narrowed eyed glance. It's not his fault he has a talent for waking up at the last minute for work and doesn't have time to pig out over breakfast.

 

Even on his off days, it's more of a brunch kind of thing seeing as he doesn't wake up until noon and even then it's never more than burnt toast ("Do not ask how do you burn toast Kira, it is possible, okay") and scrambled eggs that taste undercooked.

 

Jackson doesn't say anything more after that letting everyone, eat in peace.

 

Soon most of the pack start to fill in seats, even Stiles and Isaac resurface from their power nap, all expect one. At the head of the table, Derek's chair remains empty. It's unusual for Derek to sleep past seven no matter what day of the week, but what's even more weird is that Isaac is basically attached to Stiles' hip as if he were a mother hen and Isaac was his baby chick. No one voices how strange the morning feels but they can all feel one anothers slight discomfort. Though Stiles, Scott and Isaac are obliviously unaware of the tension flowing freely.

 

When Derek does slaughter down the stairs it's a bit past eight and no one has made a move to leave for work. Derek's face is blank of emotion when he enters the kitchen, a sign that he's trying to hide his true emotions. Though when his eyes land on Stiles it breaks into a bout of relief. Lydia chalks it up to be him thinking he dreamt last night. She watches Derek walk behind Stiles chair as the other man is flailing out his limbs while he tries to explain something to Scott and Isaac before Derek is bending to bury his face into the crook of Stiles' neck.

 

Stiles for his part doesn't even look spooked as if he's had years to adapt seeing as he simply carries on conversation while giving Derek's head a small pat. Lydia has a fucking heart attack whenever Jackson does that shit to her. She can feel the rest of the pack (with the expectation of Isaac and Scott) watch Derek interact with Stiles and can't help but do the same herself. It's just so unusual seeing this side of cold-shut-off-grumpy Derek. When Derek nuzzles Stiles' neck like a pup wanting attention Lydia has to hold back a string of awes.

 

Almost instantly Stiles stops mid conversation to give a hum. Derek leans into Stiles more before whispering something into his ear. Lydia narrows her eyes at the pair, trying make out at least one word of their silent conversation but soon gives up. When Derek pulls back and stands to his full height, Stiles moves out of his chair with a blush following Derek out of the room and upstairs. "What did Derek say?" Lydia finally asks the werewolves at the table.

 

"He said he's calling an emergency pack meeting and he told Stiles to get dressed, I think." Erica shrugs and Lydia gives a nod.

 

This morning is about to get a lot more chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles reunites with his dad and most of the Hales who survived the fire next chapter he also meets a few of the new members so stay tuned ~gail


End file.
